Untitled
by venturrieb
Summary: Faberry. Quinn is usually in charge when she and Rachel have sex but tonight w Rachel takes charge. g!p


**A/N: For berniivdee because they guessed right on why Santana doesn't like Quinn in my story Hold My Hand**

**WARNING: NOTHING BUT SMUT AND G!P not your thing, then don't read. You have been warned.**

* * *

Our bodies moved like one as sweat dripped down our faces in the mass. The base was bumping as bodies gyrated throughout the dance floor and around us. We were too wrapped up in each other to notice though. It was just me and her as far as I was concerned. Her full rounded perfect ass was against my crotch as I my hands rested on her hips guiding her movements, not that she really needed it. I pushed back her long blonde hair and placed an open mouth kiss against her neck, sucking and biting lightly. I could feel her heart beat through her back as it's pace increased urging me to move my hand up from her hip and to her left breast. I palmed and kneaded it while continuing to suck on her pulse point.

I heard her growl before she turned and gripped me by the collar and crashed our lips together. Her hands tangled in my hair as mine explored her body like it was the first the time. She gasped when I squeezed her ass giving me a quick chance to slip my tongue in mouth. She fought me for dominance which after a struggle I gave into. After five minutes of kissing and dancing her hand made its way down my abdomen and to my rock hard cock. I moaned at the contact unintentionally bucking my hips into her hand. "Home, now." Her hazel eyes were dark and filled with lust, making me harder if that was even possible. I nodded and interlaced our fingers before dragging her out of the night club.

The cab ride home was nearly unbearable. Quinn kept trying to pull my jeans off so she could ride me, and after four of her attempts she decided to just jerk me off.

"Fuck Quinn," the minute we stepped into our apartment my back was against the door and Quinn's lips were attached to my neck.

"God Rachel, you taste so good."

"Mm," I flipped us over so Quinn was against the door. I pulled her hands up over her head as her lips moved from mine to my jaw then collar bone. "Ugh," she snipped at my ear earning her a rather predatory moan. I could feel her smirking against my skin. I released my hands from over her head to look at her for a second.

"What?" the blonde beauty asked cocking her head to the side a little. It was always so cute when she did that. Her hazel eyes shining with love and desire.

I smirked before bring my fingers just above knee and at the edge of her midnight dress. I trailed my finger along the hem, allowing them to graze her skin, sending noticeable shivers throughout her body. Quinn moved to take my hand and put it where I knew she needed it most, but I was quicker and pulled my hand away.

"You're always in charge in bed baby."

"I am not," she whined.

"The majority of the time you are so," I ran my fingers up her thigh. "I thought maybe we could try something." Then under dress and to the hem of her soaked panties. "Something different."

She licked her lips in anticipation. "Anything baby."

"If you for one second try to take control I stop."

At that moment her eyes shot open for two reasons. The first being what I said and the second because I plunged a finger deep inside her sex. "God Rachel!" she moaned out. "That doesn't even make sense." The blonde beauty in front of me started moving her hips clearly wanting to more. "You wouldn't get off."

"Masturbation is an amazing this Quinnie." I added another finger.

"OH! Rachel baby please, I need you."

"I get control."

"Fine yes! Just please."

I smiled and pulled out my soaked fingers Quinn watched as I sucked off her juices and I knew she was getting wetter by the way she was biting her lip. She was so sexy. "My pants Quinn, I don't think we'll-" my belt was across the room and my jeans on the floor before I could even finish. "Eager much," I teased as I gently pulled down her soaked underwear. "Tell me exactly what you want Quinn." I said gliding my hand across her clit and leaving open mouth kisses against her jaw.

"I.. ugh… I want you," her hips were bucking trying to created friction against my hand.

"Well you have me Quinn, so I guess we can just pack this all up and be on our way." I moved my hand from Quinn's sex, earning a moan just before her legs found their way around my waist, holding me in place.

"I want you to shove your penis inside of me and to fuck me like a fucking whore," she started moving up and down against my rock hard length which was still encased in my boxer briefs. "I want you to… make me scream…shit… your name!"

"Shit, Quinn," I groaned out dropping my head to her neck.

"Then… so good…I was you to fill… fuck… me up with your delicious… YES!... cum. I want you to fuck me like you'll never fuck anyone else Rachel Berry or so help me I am going to scream."

"Oh fuck!" I turned and slammed Quinn against a wall she screamed and pulled down my boxer briefs. "Line." I grunted out. Quinn got the message and lined me up with her whole. I pushed into her without so much as a warning. Her nails dug into my back and I pulled out looking at my glistening cock before pushing back in."

"Faster baby, please."

I nodded and started to pick up the pace. The pictures hanging on the wall all jumping and rattling with our crazy love making. "Shit, fuck, where"… thrust …"Is,"…thrust …"it?" There it was. That spot that had my baby screaming for more.

"YES BABY RIGHT THERE HARDER HARDER!" Quinn's head hit the wall and I continued to pound over and over hitting that magical spot.

Her walls tightened around my member and I knew she was close. So I brought my hand down to her clit an started to run, it didn't take long after for her body to still as her orgasm shot through her that's all I needed to follow right behind, my hips jerking as I filled her up with my seed her walls milking me almost dry.

Quinn's legs loosed from around my waist and I helped her stand our chest still heaving. After a minute of taking time to recompose our selves I stepped away pulling out my softened penis, and lifted my hand to the side of Quinn's face I placed a kiss to her forehead. She lifted her own hand to cover mine instinctively leaning into the touch.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Quinn's hands intertwined with my own and she began leading the way to our bedroom.

I laughed and separated our hands so I could pull off my shirt and unhook my bra. Quinn did the same before crawling on to the bed and spreading herself wide for me to see. I arched an eyebrow wanting an explanation. Although my _little_ friend didn't seem to want one as it grew hard again all eight inched on display to my lover.

"All yours Rachel."

"Yeah?" I asked crawling on to bed and straddling her.

She nodded and licked her lips. "All completely yours baby."

I ran my hand up and down the sides of her stomach before leaning down and taking her right nipples into my mouth, her back arched into the feeling and I moved so one of my hands were palming her left breast. I swiped my tongue over her hardened nub loving the way it made her hips jerk. Feeling that I gave her right nipple enough attention I moved my mouth to her left and my hand to her right.

"Baby please," I looked up to see her eyes leaving barely any sign of hazel and let her nipple go with a pop.

I leaned back up and stared at her soaked sex while rubbing my member slowly and sliding the precome over it. "You want it baby?"

"Yes."

"You love my cock don't you? The way it fills you up, and reaches place you didn't even know was there?"

"God yes! Rachel fuck!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

I growled and lined up with her entrance before slamming into her. "Shit! Fuck! How are you still so tight!"

"Yes Rachel!" Quinn's legs wrapped around me pulling me in even deeper. "So deep," she grunted out.

"Fucking love you Quinn," I put my hands up near her head and started to rock into her as hard as I could.

"YES GOD RACH YES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! FUCK YES!" her hips arched off the mattress each time I rammed back into her.

We easily picked up a rhythm to follow that had us screaming and howling. Quinn's nails pierced the skin of my back as I bit down on my shoulder and smoothed it over with my tongue, marking her for all to see.

"So close Rae."

"Me too baby."

A few more thrust and accurate placed bites Quinn came tumbling over the edge with one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever seen. I felt the familiar tightening in my balls but forced back my orgasm wanting for my love to come again. I pounded harder and faster wanting to get her off before I blew my load.

"God Rach."

"Come for me Quinn. I want you to milk me dry."

"YES! GOD YES! RACHEL!" her blonde hair went side to side as thrashed underneath me and her second orgasm took her I couldn't hold on any longer and released rope after rope of come inside her. Just as her second orgasm was finishing Quinn powered into another one as I filled her with my seed. I forced myself to move within her to help as she rode out her last orgasm.

Still buried deep inside I collapsed on top of Quinn. Our chest heaving together, I pulled out and rolled over on to my back after a minute. I watched as our mix come seeped out of her and on to the sheets. "So hot," I breathed out.

Quinn's gazed followed mine and her lips quirked into a smile. "Definitely." We fell into a happy post orgasm silence. After awhile Quinn spoke. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

I turned over and propped myself up on my elbow then kissed her nose. "Of course. After we graduate college, get married, and I make it to Broadway, and you in the photography world. We'll have crazy hot sex and start a family."

She laughed and it was music to my ears, "And he or she will be both you and me?"

"Yep."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." I said with a content smile.

"Who takes who's name." She asked.

"I don't know, I guess we could hyphenate it, or I wouldn't really mind being Rachel Fabray. Quinn Berry is just out of the question."

"Why?"

"It sounds weird sweetheart. Quinn Berry… not exactly rolling off the tongue like Rachel Fabray… Rachel Fabray," I don't know why but I really felt the need to repeat the name. It just sounded so right. "You know what? Forget the hyphen thing. Rachel Fabray it is."

"You really want my last name?" Quinn asked sitting up fully.

I followed her actions and took her hands, "Absolutely. I've wanted to be Rachel Fabray since we were juniors."

Quinn furrowed her brows in that cute way she did when she was confused. "But we didn't start dating till senior year."

"I know," I said with a shrug and looking down to play with our fingers.

Quinn lifted my face allowing me to see the huge smile she had, she leaned in our lips ghosting against one another's. "I love you Rachel Barbra Fabray."

I smiled and said, "I love you too" before molding our lips together in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

**Do indeed review if you'd like.**


End file.
